Nothing Is Ever What It Seems
by The-One-With-The-Glowing-Eyes
Summary: Everyone is grown and with families of their own now. Except Stiles. Who-after twelve years-is still in love with Scott. Only problem? He's married, with three children. To a man who not only doesn't deserve Scott-but abuses Scott, too. And even though Scott isn't willing to give up on the man he thinks he loves. Neither is Stiles. Will Stiles save him before it's too late? Slash.
1. Especially The People

**Full Summary:** _The Beacon Hills teens are all grown now and have families of their own. Except Stiles. Who-even after twelve years-is still in love with Scott. Only problem? He's married and has three children. With a monster who not only doesn't deserve Scott-but abuses Scott, too. And even though Scott isn't willing to give up on the man he thinks he 'loves'. Stiles isn't willing to give up on trying to keep Scott and his children safe from his husband. But that's not the easiest thing to do. When you are up against a werewolf-who is hellbent on keeping you away from what he considers 'his'. Will Stiles be able to convince Scott that there is someone out there that won't hurt him? Or will Scott always be trapped beneath the paws of his abusive husband? _

* * *

"You shouldn't let him do this to you." I muttered quietly. Dabbing the white dishcloth, gently, onto the fresh cut _he_ made on Scott's face. _Again_. _No_, this wasn't the first time Scott has come to me bruised, beaten, and battered. It wasn't even the_ tenth_ time. And to be honest, I lost count of how many times in the years. But one thing is for certain-I always took him in, fixed him up, and watched him go back to that monster that doesn't deserve the love Scott feels for him. But, I willingly did this. _Foolishly, I know._ But love does make you a fool. And I was madly, deeply, and unconditionally in love with Scott.

Only problem. He's married and has three children. With said monster.

"H-He was angry, Stiles. H-He couldn't help it." Scott exclaimed, defensively. His lower lip quivering in slight annoyance. But this wasn't anything different. This _always_ happens. I try to knock some sense into him, he gets angry, and then I give into him like a puppy. Eager to please the one I love. But I know by giving in, I'm only letting the monster win. Giving more power to the man who _already_ has so much over Scott anyway. But...What could I do? I didn't want to upset Scott or make him cry. It made my heart smolder with ache just thinking about it. I don't know how that man can live with himself knowing he's done it to Scott everyday.

"I just don't like seeing you get hurt..." I mumbled, gently circling the fading cut with my thumb. _Werewolf healing_. It's ironic during these moments. Even though he injures Scott gravely, it _always_ fades away before anyone could see the horrifying flaws in Scott's skin. And _he_ knows this. Scott knows this._ I know this_. But as mentioned before. Looking into these beautiful doe mocha eyes, rimmed by long thick eyelashes, I can't help but be mush in Scott's hands. Even when I have to clean up the injuries and watch Scott go back home. Like he will in a few hours. _Again._

The rest of the time was spent in silence. The only sound came from my hand washing away the now dried blood that's stuck to Scott' skin. Scott sat on the rim of the sink, shirtless and without pants. Only one piece of cloth kept him from being all exposed. _His black boxers._ The pair I remember giving him for Christmas a few years back. Which ironically happened to be the reason why Scott was at my door at three in the morning that next day-slashed deeply across his chest and head. It was because _he_ thought Scott was cheating on _him_. I've never felt more guilt in my life before that night. And I can't say I have afterwards. It's become more normal as time goes on.

This twisted meet up we have every week. It wasn't what friends were supposed to do when they '_hung out'_ with each other. But, we were never normal. Not since the night Scott was bitten.

When I found Scott to be spotless of blood, I motioned him away with my hand. I needed to clean up the bathroom, and he needed to get dressed. Sophie would be out of school soon and I know what she is like when she doesn't get picked up early. That child is more scary than her uncle Derek when she wants to be. I shivered at the thought, and I started putting away the first aid supplies. But just as I was about to put the gauze in the trash, I was startled by a tan skinned hand on my wrist. One with a firm, but gentle grip. Before I could open my mouth to question said action, I got my answer. "Thank you for helping me. You're a good friend."

With that, the grip on my hand was gone and I heard bathroom door shut close. I was left to my thoughts once more. Thoughts that left my heart sinking in my chest. _Friend._ I was a good_ friend_. It was like he was reminding me of my place in his life. I would never be more than Robin. His loyal sidekick that was foolishly in love with him. I sighed, realizing for the thousandth time how pathetic my life is. How pathetic _I_ am for keeping this terrible secret from everyone else because of said fool.

"The things I do to keep him happy..." I muttered under my breath, placing the last of the supplies back in the cabinet. I ignored the smell of blood that was threatening to overpower the air. _I always ignored the smell._ Because I knew if I let myself dwell on it. I would hunt_ him_ down myself and kill _him_. Which would lead to hatred and resentment from Scott and his children. The children I adore as if they were my own. So I pinched the tip of my nose and finished cleaning up the mess Scott and I made fixing him up.

Today was just another day in my miserable life.

* * *

"Daddy! Uncle Stiles!" I flashed a fond smile at the young girl running past the other kids, making her way towards Scott and I. Her light brown hair scattering around her with every step she took. Those doe eyes sparkling with adoration as she spotted us. She has _so much_ of Scott in her. From her innocent looks, to the fierce protective nature that crashes down on anyone who threatens the ones she loves. Sophie was all Scott. _Without a doubt._

"Hey, Princess. How was your day?" I asked, twirling her little body around when she ran into my arms. She giggled, a toothless grin spread deeply across her familiar plump lips. A grin that wrapped you around her pretty little finger without even really knowing it. _Trust me_, it got _even_ sourwolf to melt in her hands. Even though he denies it every time Jackson and I tease him about it. Which doesn't help his case. Because werewolves can't lie to other werewolves. Not that his defense is strong anyway. Not when it comes down to those doe eyes. I guess we're both suckers.

"Mrs. Williams let us paint Christmas trees! We got to use glitter and glue, too!" She responded, bubbling with excitement. I shifted her onto my hip, chuckling, knowing full well that Alison loved to do art projects with the kids. _Frequently._ That was the main reason she became a teacher. Other than working with kids, that is. After Scott realized he was gay, he broke up with Alison. Which led to Alison moving out of state to get her degree in children education.

Which is where she met her husband Brett. Whom she had twins with a few years back. Yep. Everything in this town is different. _Especially the people in it._

"Is that so? Let me see this wonderful piece of art!" I replied, secretly glancing at Scott. Who was smiling fondly at his daughter. In turn that made a grin stretch widely across my own face. Even though Scott was going through his own personal hell, he never let it show when his children were around. He's the strongest person I know. And I know just how much these kids adore their father. Just like their father adores them.

I watched patiently as she slipped her hand into her babydoll pink backpack, and dug around for said painting. I knew she found it when her eyes lit up and she tugged back her hand. Only to reveal a scrunched up piece of paper dripping with glitter and glue. She smoothed it out with her small hands and then she held up her artwork. Even though it was basically a hand with glitter. It was _the_ _best damn_ painting in the world to me. Because Sophie made it. And that made me proud, even though I'm not her parent.

"That's beautiful, Princess," I carefully took the picture out of her hands with my free hand, and I showed it to Scott. "Isn't it, Scott?" This time when I glanced over at Scott, I didn't do it in secret. I watched as a full blown smile hit him, showing off his beautiful teeth. I almost lost my breath. Which happens daily with Scott.

"Yes, it's _very_ beautiful. I love it, baby girl." He spoke to Sophie, pressing a kiss to one of her soft cheeks. Making the little girl smile more gleefully and proud. This was the innocent side of Sophie. The five year old had many sides to her. This one was much loved. Not that the others weren't, though. "We have to get going now, though. Your brothers won't be too thrilled to have to go with Aunt Lydia and Uncle Jackson to the mall, _again_." Scott quickly added.

Sophie and I nodded in agreement, and together we all stomped our way through the snow towards my car. _Yes_, I said _car_. The jeep was long gone and dead after many incidents with werewolves and other supernatural things. Even though she was much loved, I needed a more mature vehicle once I graduated. And after saving some money-_and everyone having children_. I got a cherry red 2006 Honda Civic LX. That was without a doubt child-proof. Alison and Lydia made sure of it before their children were anywhere near it.

Did I mention Lydia and Jackson have a little boy? Yep. Even the ice prince and princess love children. Like I said before. Life was very much different. Some for the best. _Others for the worst._

* * *

"Thanks again, Stiles. It really means a lot that you help out with the kids." Scott stated, picking up the last half of the twin brothers duo, pushing the car door close with his free hand. I knew it was Mason by the little scar on his left cheek-the one he got when he was playing near the woods with Derek in March. _Scott flipped_ _the fuck out._ Refusing to let anyone near his children for a week. Even though the others were oblivious to why he acted that way. _I wasn't._ I knew it was because of what _h_e does to Scott.

And even though Scott is traumatized by said man, he still loves _him_ and is convinced _he'll_ change. Which is why I'm currently where I am now. In front of Scott's house. Watching as the man of my dreams walks off towards the house he shares with a cruel man that'll always have the heart I desperately want but _can't_ have. So I was left to gaze on as the little family makes their way into the house. Knowing it wouldn't long until said man gets home and the routine starts up again. Only a few minutes at the most.

It was a little past two when we picked up Mason and Zack. We got there in the nip of time-right before Lydia and Jackson were about to leave for the mall. Which is torture even for the supernatural. Let alone for a pair of three-year olds boys. Who were beaming with happiness when we picked them up. I also know it was almost three-thirty when Scott finished getting groceries. And as I glanced down at my watch, I realized it was now four. Which means _he_ should be-

**_Honk._**

_-...Home. _

"Speak of the devil." I mumbled under my breath, miserably. My eyes stayed glued to the yellow sports car that swerved into the driveway at a speed that was way too fast for a family friendly neighborhood. But that's what he's like. He didn't care about anyone's safety but his own. Not even his flesh and blood. And even though with his background it was somewhat explainable. It _didn't_ excuse how he treated his husband. Thank god he doesn't hurt the children...

I was expecting him to just get out of his car and head inside when he parked his car. But, I guess everyone was full of surprises today. Because he got out, turned towards my direction and started stomping over towards my car. I knew then I was going to get an earful. And I just might be the reason why Scott gets hurt tonight. _That_ sent a torturous spike in my heart. But I composed myself and I rolled down my window slowly. Not knowing what to expect from him.

"Hello, _Stiles._ What the hell are _you_ doing here?" His words of spitting fire. _Harsh_, _wild_, and _dangerous_. But I wasn't scared of him-_no_, I've dealt with too much supernatural shit to shiver in fear of him. But that didn't mean it didn't make me angry. Because, _trust me_, this man is my _number one_ source of fury. Maybe the _only_ source.

The love of my life is being abused by this man. How could he not be? And to think we were friends at one time...

"Just dropping off the kids. I was just leaving, _Isaac_." I had to dig my nails into the palm of my hand to keep my composure from slipping, and letting Isaac _know_ just how much _he_ angers _me_. Because than Scott gets the punishment. And that was the last thing I wanted to happen for Scott. Twenty-Six now and twelve years of being in love in secret can make you do crazy things. _Like trying to be patient with an abuser._

"Just get out of here, Stiles. _No-one_ wants you here and honestly, your little_ pathetic_ crush on my husband will _never_ happen. _He's mine._ _You_ should just _die_ and get it over with." His words hit a cord in me I didn't know I had. Which seemed to please Isaac to no end. And that's when he finally made his way into the house. _Not once turning back._ Slamming the door to the life he doesn't deserve. And the one I've wanted for _so_ long.

And to think Isaac was the innocent one. Like mentioned before, everything has changed in little mysterious Beacon Hills. _Especially the people._

* * *

_Hi! So I hope you liked the first chapter of what's to be a very dramatic and heartbreaking story. Twists and turns I can't even begin to explain. Will Stiles get his chance or will things always be this terrible forever? Only time will tell. ;)_

_Yes. Mpreg is mentioned and other things that will probably bump up the rating in the later chapters. So give this story a chance and I hope I don't disappoint. R&R please. :D_


	2. I Was Only A Fool

_"Pathetic crush-"_

_"No-one wants you-"_

_"Just die."_

My hands tightened around the steering wheel, draining all color out of them. Even though I _was_ determined to not let Isaac get to me. My overactive brain and low self-confidence wouldn't fled from the cruel words. _I already knew I was pathetic._ I didn't need someone else to tell me-let alone Scott's husband. But being told to kill myself because I wasn't cared about struck me in a way _not even_ Derek could. And that bothered me. Angered me. And not matter how I denied it, _it fuckin' hurt me._ The man knew just want to do, to make you feel like you're nothing. _No wonder Scott is so messed up..._

"Incoming call from Sourwolf." I jumped at the sudden sound of my bluetooth, almost swerving into the other lane. But I caught myself in the nip of time, _thankfully_. I don't think my boss would be happy if I ended up in the hospital. _Again._ Because of _another_ stupid car accident. Even though I tried explaining to him that it was the other guys fault...Which, honestly,_ it wasn't._ ADHD was the one at fault. _Not me._

I quickly shook that thought away and pressed the _'Answer'_ button on the car screen with my free hand. I then waited patiently for the grumpy voice I knew would be heard throughout my car in a few moments. Ten years of a sort of friendship did nothing to the alpha. Absolutely nothi-

"_Stiles. Where. The. Fuck. Are. You_?" The growl vibrated through my car. Making a shiver chill its way up and down my spine. It wasn't because I feared him. _Nah_. I've gotten over that when Sophie was born. Seeing the sourwolf melt holding a baby _really_ did the trick. But because I knew Derek was furious. Why? _Well_...Did I mention Derek is my boss? And that I was _supposed_ to be at work an hour ago?

"I'm on my way, boss. I just had to drop off Scott and the kids." I somewhat lied, doing an illegal U-turn. I wasn't all that worried about police pulling me over. With my dad being the head of the department and all. Who just happens to know I pick up Scott when I'm _supposed_ to be at work. Even though he disapproves of my working habits, he doesn't say anything. Might as well put that on the list of things I do for my pathetic _'crush'_. As Isaac puts it.

"Whatever. Just get your ass over here and take care of these clients." With a sound of a familiar _'click'_ the line went dead. Only then did I roll my eyes at the word _'clients'_. We didn't have clients. Clients could speak for themselves and get dress without help. So _no_, Toddlers and children _don't count_ as '_clients'_. But not like I would say different to sourwolf. Knowing full well that Derek might actually _rip_ my head _off_. Even though that threat has been off the table for some time now. It doesn't mean he couldn't if he wanted to.

Working at a children's clinic is hard work sometimes. _Especially with a certain grumpy wolf as my boss._

* * *

"Dr. Stiles is in the building and ready to rock!" I put on my usual cheerful composure-_pushing Isaac's haunting words in the back of my mind_-and I headed straight towards Mrs. Ridge and her son Henry. I then pulled on my white coat, and I examined the child. The poor boy could barely breathe it seems and his wheezes were heard throughout the waiting room. I knew instantly what was going on. His asthma was acting up again. It's winter, why wouldn't it be? I guess I'll have to up his dosage a smidge.

"H-Hi, Dr. S-Stiles." Henry wheezed out, while his mother just looked on warily. Watching as her son's hazel eyes became bloodshot from the liquid that poured from them. I smiled sympathetic towards the little family and I waved them through the doors. I had them follow me towards one of the empty rooms and I let them get comfortable. While I went to the nurses station to find the boy's file and prescribe a higher dosage on his inhaler. And maybe some eye-drops for his easily irritated eyes.

But as I was about halfway to my destination, I ran into a very pissed-_yet irritated_ Sourwolf. _Fuck._ My life is just getting better with every second, isn't it? _Not._ Twenty-Six years on this world and only a handful of times I had luck on my side. And most of those _'lucky'_ times were about staying alive. So, _yes_, luck_ wasn't_ really in_ my_ nature.

"Hey, Boss! You look amazing today," I gestured towards his uniform. The normal doctor get-up. "Have you been told that? Because damn, you're hair is-"

"_Shut up, Stiles,_" Derek's eyes flickered between blue and red. "Do _you_ know how many times _you've_ been _late_ in the last few years?" Even though it didn't seem like a question. I couldn't help but open my mouth and try to do what I do best. _Make up excuses._

"Ummm, fiv-"

"_Everyday._ Not once have you been on time, Stiles."_ I was right._ It wasn't a question. He was just taking dramatic effect before he slammed down on me._ Like I didn't know I've been late everyday since I started working here._ But Scott and the kids need me. I can't just let them down. But if I don't start coming to work on time, Derek _will_ kill_ me_.

I was in a conflict I didn't want to be involved in. _Between the man I love and the man that could possibly kill me._

I gulped, nodding as I said, "I promise to try to be on-"

"_No._ You _will_ be on time," Derek growled, his eyes glowing bright red. "Stiles, you really need to get over Scott. _He's married. He has kids._ Find someone of your own and _move on_ with _your life_." No, I_ was_ wrong. Isaac's words didn't hurt me. _Derek's did._ Not because they were cruel-_no_-it was because I knew it was true. I needed to move on..._I just can't._

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. Or maybe it was because I really needed to get back to the Ridges. Henry needed immediate attention. And I do know Mrs. Ridge has work in an hour. And I know how her boss is when she isn't there on time. Mr. Dale isn't the _most_ pleasant person to work with. _So I feel for her._ I picked that moment to brush past Derek and finish my journey to the nurse's station. Once I got to the file cabinets, I shuffled through the letters until I got to the R's. I then attempted to open the cabinet. Only to find another problem. _It wouldn't open_.

"Fuck! Isn't this just fuckin' _fantastic._" I muttered, pressing my foot into the lower cabinet-while I tried forcing the other one open. Just as I suspected, _it didn't work._ No matter how many times I pulled, it _wouldn't_ come open. And even though I know Derek could help me. My pride just wouldn't let me go that low. So I was just going to have to get the damn thing open. Whether that stupid cabinet likes it or not.

_It can't be that hard, right?_

* * *

"Good night, Dr. Stiles! Thank you." I watched warily as Henry and Mrs. Ridge made their exit out of the clinic. _After about two hours._ I was _wrong_ in thinking the cabinet would_ 'obey'_ me. It actually did the complete opposite. It was stubborn and forceful. And after about twenty minutes of trying to pry the damn thing open-I finally swallowed my pride and went to Derek for help. Who just rolled his eyes and without much effort on his hand-opened the damn thing. I could've sworn I saw an amused smirk on his face! _The jackass..._

I willed the thought away, and I waved at the descending family. Holding in the sigh that was threatening to escape through my mouth. It was about seven-maybe eight? And I was dead on my feet. But, my night is far from over. I had about four more hours until I finished up according to my boss-_aka Derek._ Since I was late and all.

But just as I was about to go put back Henry's file, I heard the familiar jingle of bells that lets everyone know someone walked in the clinic. Even though it drives Derek mad, he leaves it up there above the door. Which leads me to believe he might actually like it. _Maybe._ As I went to turn around-_forcing my childlike act to reappear_-I heard another familiar sound. _Well, voice._

"_Uncle!_" I felt myself being tackled to the ground by two sets of bodies. I made sure to fall backwards-so that the little toddlers didn't get crushed. I don't know what I would do-_or Scott_-if I crushed them. And as you might've figured out. The little toddlers that came in were Mason and Zack. Which only means one thing. _Scott is here._ I don't know if I felt relieved or striken by that.

But I didn't let my feelings be shown in front of the children. I sat up a bit, and I began to tickle them with each of my hands. Which ended up with both of them bursting into fits of laughter that could be heard through out the room. That only made my own fit of laughter boil up in my throat and flood through my mouth. How could you not laugh? Children's laughter is contagious. You _can't help_ but join in. This was exactly what I needed to boost my mood. _These children's laughter._

"U-Uncle! N-No-_ah_-more!" Mason giggled. His face bright red and tears were streaming down his face. That is when I decided to stop my torment and let the boys get up. Once they were steady on their feet, I stood up also. I then turned around, slowly facing towards Scott. I didn't know what to expect when I heard the boys voices. Scott never comes here. Especially this late at night. And_ that_ worried me. _Did Isaac do something...?_

I got my answer when I got a better view of him. His eyes were bloodshot. Hair sticking up at all ends. And I could now see the kids were all in their PJ's. The boys-_of course_-were wearing their favorite identical red monster trucks PJ's Lydia bought them for their birthday. While Miss Sophie was wearing her soft pink princess button-downs that I bought her right before school started. While Scott was wearing a simple white button down shirt and baggy navy blue sweats. All of them were wearing house shoes. I could tell they were in a hurry to get out of their house.

_I guess I was right...Isaac would do something. And whatever he did. He went too far._

"I-I was wondering...Could we stay at your house tonight?" Scott asked shyly. His voice strained for reasons I rather _not know_. It would only fuel my fury towards Isaac. And I can only imagine what Derek would say if went off on him. So I choked it down and I pressed on a smile.

"You don't have to ask, silly! You guys are always welcome at my house." I replied, being nothing but honest. _It was true._ Scott and the kids would always be welcomed in my home. Not just because I was in love with Scott. But because first and foremost Scott is my best friend and those children _are like my own_. Who could leave children out in the harsh cold, anyway?

I was startled by the bear hug I was pulled into. I wasn't used to Scott being..._Affectionate?_ Usually a _"Thank you, you're the best."_ was good. Not that I was complaining-but I really didn't want him to know my heart skipped a beat because of it._ That would be embarrassing._ And it would possibly ruin a friendship that has withheld pure hell. But, the blush that crept onto my cheeks wouldn't go away. Not that it seems like Scott noticed.

"Thank you so much, Stiles. Really. _Thank you._" Scott pulled away, smiling gratefully. I knew later we would have to talk about what happened-_we always did_-but right now it was best to just nod and smile. I scooped up Mason and Zack in my arms and I guided Scott through the back ways of the clinic. I knew Derek wouldn't be happy. But there wasn't anything I could do. I couldn't just tell Scott_ no_ and let him go back to the man he doesn't seem to want to see right now.

Once I found the break room, I pushed open the door with my foot. gesturing Sophie and Scott inside. I felt bad for having to leave them in here. But I couldn't go home for a while. Plus, this was the best place in this clinic. There were two beds, snacks, a TV, and some toys that would probably keep Zack and Mason busy. It was like a little house in one room. Hopefully it'll do while I finish working.

"I hope this is alright. I know it isn't luxury but I can't leave work right now or Derek wo-"

"It's fine, Stiles. Really." Scott reassured me, taking the twins out of my arms. I couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or just trying to make me feel better. But either way-it did help my body relax._ ADHD, what can you do?_ I was running off fumes right now. And Scott showing up-_looking like hell_ didn't help the situation at all. I would have to put that behind me for now, though. _Until later tonight._

"You sure?" I asked, pushing the door open. I paused in my actions and locked my gaze on Scott. Examining him closely for any signs of distress. If I found _just one_ sign-I would leave with them and deal with Derek's wrath later tomorrow. Even though it _wouldn't_ be _pleasant_, I would do it. _For Scott._ _Damn...I really am pathetic._

"Yeah. Now go! We'll be here waiting for you." His smile was genuine from what I could tell and I nodded. Satisfied with what I found. I quickly exited the room and made my way towards the nurse's station. Finishing what I was going to do before the surprise visit. But as I was about to put the file back in the cabinet. My gaze caught my boss's. His head shaking in a way that basically said _'You idiot. You're only digging deeper in this pathetic crush'_. But I guess he didn't think I understood. Because he had to say it out loud.

"You're pathetic, Stiles. It's gotten to the point that I feel sorry _for you_." With that-he was gone. Leaving in his wake was painful thoughts and a heavy heart.

_'Would I ever really get over Scott?'_

* * *

"Sorry I took so-Scott?" I gazed around the room, only to come to the conclusion that no-one was in the room. _The kids were gone._ _Scott was gone._ And I was confused and maybe a bit hurt. He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, right? I mean, Scott isn't like that anymore..._Right?_

"Incoming text from Scott." I jumped and I hastily flipped open my phone. Only to reveal that my fear had come true. _That I was wrong._ That Derek was without a doubt right. That Isaac was right. _Everyone was._

_'Srry for leaving. Issac apologized and I decided to go home. See u tomorrow.'_

Scott would_ never_ love me. Because his broken heart would always belong to Isaac._ I was just being a fool._

* * *

_Hi!_

_Drama is going to be huge in the next chapter. And some different characters are gonna be revealed. ;) What is everyone else doing now that they are grown up? Did you think Derek would work with children? ^-^_

_Anyway thank you-_

**ChristiScribbles, orionastro, RandomPerson33, BeautifulAngelXx** _and_** Target-Lock69. **

_-For the the heartwarming reviews, alerts, and favorites! You guys are so amazing. I can't thank you enough. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter also. :)_


	3. I Wanna Date, Dammit!

"I think I heard you wrong._ Did you_ just say you want to go out on a date?" Lydia asked. Her voice dripping nothing less than disbelief. Which didn't faze me much. I haven't been on a date..._Since ever._ I was too wrapped up in the werewolf business when I was a teenager. And when I became an adult, I was _just_ as busy with work and Scott. Who - _I now realized_ - isn't _ever_ going to love _me_ the way I love _him_. I might as well start getting deeper into my love life and find someone. Which is why I'm here at Lydia's house - _three days after I got myself together_ - seeking advice from the master of class and high standers.

"Yes. _I_ want to go out on a _date_." I stated the obvious. Well, what seemed to be obvious to me. If Lydia's face is any indication, it wasn't _exactly_ mutual with her. She still was disbelieving. And maybe a bit confused. And that offended me. I mean, really! I'm not _that big_ of a nerd. I can get people to go out on dates with me! _Psshhh_. I almost got Derek to go with me _one_ time. Even though it was because I threatened to rip his treasured leather jacket. And that was only after all the growls, death threats, and insults. Even afterward, he still didn't go on the date. Explaining in a way only Derek could. _"I'm not gay. You're an idiot. Ask me again, and I'll kill you."_

So yeah...I've never been on a date. In Twenty Six Years._ Basically ever._

"I'm married, remember? To Jackson. And aren't you gay?" I bit back the laughter that threatened to burst out. For her to actually think I'm still in love with her and _wanted_ to date her is amusing. Let alone think I was straight. Which I'm without a doubt_ not_. I shipped that sail when Scott and I were in the Jungle. _The guys._ The bodies. _Fuck, the bodies._ I had to do everything not to get a boner right there. My attraction for Scott came soon afterwards. Unfortunately for my life. _And my heart._ Which constantly gets beat the crap out of.

"How can anyone forget?" Lydia shot me a warning look, but I ignored it and continued on. "I'm not here to ask you out, though. I'm here to ask for _your_ help to find a date. Hopefully a good looking one, too." I know that was kind of vain. But, can you blame me? I'm in my twenties. _I'm single._ And let's not forget the main reason. _I'm. A. Guy._ AKA I want someone good looking. I'm tired of being the nice guy. It's gotten me absolutely nowhere. That doesn't mean I was going to be an ass - _no_ - it just meant I wasn't looking for love right now.

And to my horror, Lydia's face lit up like a christmas tree. It was like I made her queen or something. Which in all honesty, I don't think_ that_ would be _the best idea_. Lydia_ is_ scary. And to think at one time I thought that made her attractive. Now it only makes me want to run for my life - _Screaming like a little girl._

"I know the perfect man," Her eyes twinkling with mischief. "He's hot. _Familiar._ And in the NFL." Lydia says this, licking her upper lip in a slow motion. And I couldn't help but think she had a double meaning behind her words. And I would be lying if that didn't get me a bit excited. This man is hot by Lydia's standers. _And he's fit!_ I was in for a surprise. Hopefully a pleasant one. I didn't need anymore one-sided relationships. God knows my heart can't take anymore of this. Sco-

_No._ I will not think about him. _That is over._ I'm getting my life in order and I'm going to move on. Whether my heart wants that or not.

"Perfect. Tell him to meet me as soon as he can," I ripped a piece of paper and a pen that was stuffed in my pocket and I scribbled my number down. "And we'll settle on a place." I stated as I handed her the ripped piece of paper. It wasn't until Lydia took it, that I realized how strange this all was. Not to admit, _a little_ frightening. I didn't even know who she was talking about! The guy could be a killer or worse, _a werewolf._

But it was too late for backing out. Lydia was already pulling out her phone and dialing mystery man's number. She shooed me away with her manicured hand, and I went willingly for once. A few reasons why. _One_, I was shaking in my own skin thinking about the man. _Two_, I _really_ didn't want to hear what Lydia is going to say to him. Probably something along the lines of embarrassing or horror filled. _I can take my bet of both._

_Well...I did say I wanted to go on a date and move on. Might as well get on with it._

But as I made my way out of Lydia's home, I couldn't stop the single thought of how horrible my luck is.

"I'm _so_ screwed..." I muttered under my breath, barely making it into my car.

_At least I can say I'm not thinking of Scott...Well, before I wasn't._

* * *

"You're twenty-six. You've beat werewolves asses. You can do this, Stiles!" I breathed out, gazing into my own reflection in the mirror. I got the call right when I got home from Lydia's. _He said yes!_ The mystery man said yes to going out with me. He even stated he wanted to go out as soon as possible. Which - _from Lydia's point of view_ - means he's eager to see me. So I wasted no time in asking him to dinner at the local diner tonight. It wasn't very fancy, but they had good food. I just hoped he would find it enjoyable, too.

But, back to my appearance. Which if I was being honest, I'm looking _pretty damn_ good. Not Derek or Jackson good. But still attractive. My hair - _which I somewhat grew out after high school_ - was slightly tousled. I was wearing dark ripped jeans and a tight plain white jeans. Which showed off my abs. They weren't ripped like werewolves, but they were _pretty_ decent in my opinion. I don't remember a time I dressed up like this. Taking the time in my appearance. Now I sound like a teenager!

One date and I'm becoming teenager Scott...

Teenage Scott was very attractive, though. His beautiful doe eyes when the-

_"Incoming call from Ice Prince."_ Even though it was Jackson, I was _very_ thankful for someone dragging me out of my flashback. Not that it shooed away the familiar shots of fire that bled through my skin. No matter how much I wished it could.

I quickly picked up my phone off the round off white sink and I pressed_ 'Answer'_. I then pressed the speaker phone button and I waited for Jackson's voice to be flooded through my house. Well, _the bathroom_. But this is basically where I spend most of my time. Because of the _asshole_ Scott is married to.

_"Lydia wanted me to call and tell you to stop worrying. That you have nothing to be worried about and you should pack protection...For your, um, fun night..."_ Jackson said, sounding nothing less bashful. Okay, maybe he was more than bashful. _He was being awkward_ and _totally_ out of character. But, I guess gay sex does that to a straight man?

Actually. Scratch that. It was awkward for even an gay man. I think the temperature might have went up a few degrees, also...

"A-Alright..._Um_, Thanks? I think...I'll b-be sure to do so," _Right after I die._ "Good talk, man. _Really_ good talk." Okay, now _I was_ being awkward. But the man did just tell me to pack protection! Like I was going to have sex on the first date. _I'm not that kind of guy._ Who does Lydia take me for? _No_, I _do not_ want to_ know_ the answer to that question.

_"...Yeah...Good talk. Just, treat him good, okay? If you hurt him, I'll kill you."_ Before I could answer Jackson's confusing question, he hung up. Without a goodbye or anything, too! He could be like sourwolf sometimes. _I swear._ But, if I told either one of them this. They would probably gang up and kill me. So it was best to stay quiet.

I then took that moment to gaze down at my phone, only for it to be flashing the time. It was eight o'clock. Twenty minutes before my date is supposed to happen. I really need to get a move on! It'll take a bit of time to get there and I didn't want my date to think I stood him up. _Or that I was stuck up._

_God, I hope he's attractive._

* * *

My hands shook against the steering wheel as I drove to Sandy's diner. I'm _so_ nervous. What if I babble? What if my breath stinks? _Oh god_...What if he thinks I'm a goofball? Did we go to school together? If we did, he probably already knows that fact. I was constantly acting as if I was high. _Some of those times I wished I was._

But, I really shouldn't be thinking like that right now. Or I might wreak. _Again._ And have Derek chewing my ass out. _Again._

I breathed in and out deeply, concentrating on the road in front of me. _I was almost there._ Just a few more minutes and I'll be there. Hopefully I can keep reminding myself this and I won't pass out. Because if being late would be embarrassing, I can _only imagine_ how passing out at the wheel would look. I would be mortified. Completely and utterly_ mortified_.

"The radio should do the trick!" I smiled triumphed and I hesitantly took right hand off the wheel. I pressed lightly on the screen and soon rock music was heard through out my car. Soothing any worries I had away. I sighed in relief and I drove carefully to the diner. Thankful for the person who made radios. Because of them, hopefully I'll make to the diner in one piece.

When I finally did make it and I was about to make my way into the diner. I ran right into a very attractive and familiar face. One I haven't seen since graduation. Hell, _even before_ graduation. Danny. _Danny Mahealani._ The guy I used to bug constantly about my rate of attraction to gay guys. And just when I thought it was just a mere coincidence. A flashback of earlier hit me.

_"...Yeah...Good talk. Just, treat him good, okay? If you hurt him, I'll kill you."_

Jackson wouldn't say that about just anyone unless..._Wait..._

"You're my date!" Okay, shouting at your date isn't exactly the first thing you should do. Or the second, or hell, _even the last._ But I never really did have a filter on my mouth. It just opened and closed as it wished. Even though I did have control on it more than I did before..._I think._ God, he probably thinks I'm still that same dork who would never shut u-

And that's when a soft laugh bubbled through the crisp winter air. One that smelled of cinnamon and chocolate. Have I told you my favorite scent is cinnamon and my favorite food is chocolate? _Well, it is._ And the scent of it blended together is heavenly. And his eyes. _Oh good god_. His eyes are so rich I can believe stand to look in them without feeling like I was going to get sucked in. Adulthood has done wonders to his body, I'm tell-

"You haven't changed a bit, have you Stiles?" I casted my head down bashfully. Hoping the snow would drag me under and hold me there until - _well_ - forever? My worst fear has come true. The one person I get set up with is the same person who wanted nothing to do with me in high school. Actually, more than that, he thought I was annoying with all my questions and whatnot. "Hey, it's not a bad thing! You've always been adorable with how honest you are. It's actually more than adorable. It's sexy." Danny added, his face also burning red in bashfulness.

He chose that moment to take my hand and lead me inside. All worries and thoughts went faded the moment he touched me.

And that's when I knew this date might not end up so bad. At least that is what I thought...

Until I just so happened to find Scott and Derek sitting in a booth not two feet away from the walkway.

_"Stiles?!"_

_"Idiot?"_

_I was so fucked_. _And not in the good way._

* * *

_Hello! :3_

_Sorry for the errors._

_Well, I know it's been a bit but I've been totally falling deep in school work and honestly, this fandom has totally blown my mind. You guys are so amazing. _

_Well, as you can see, just as Stile was trying to move on, everything comes falling around him. How will Scott react to Stile going on a date with Danny? And how will Stile react to having both Scott and Danny around him? Will he continue with his date or will he abandon it for Scott?_

_Next chapter will tell. ;)_

_I would like to thank-_

**ChristiScribbles, JabbaWockyBaby, bigj664, demon in training, Exodiano, XxkrazygummybearsxX,**_ and_**, Willow-tree48._  
_**

_-For the wonderful reviews, alerts, and favorites. Again, you guys are soooo amazing and beautiful! I hope your day/night is happy and peaceful. You deserve happy days! ^-^_

_Well, XoXoXo. _


	4. Thump, Thump, Thump

If I had to put this moment in one word. Awkward would be it. Or maybe mortifying. _Yeah._ mortifying just might be it. Because..._Well_, have I mentioned I haven't told Scott I'm gay? Yes, I haven't told my best friend the _single_ most _important_ thing about me. For his -_ and my_ - own protection. His, because I didn't want to make things awkward between us. And mine, because _I_ didn't want him to know about my crush.

But that just went out the window. Because I'm standing here. Right in front of Scott and Derek. _Holding hands with Danny._

_Fuck my life._

"So...You're, _um_, gay?" Scott awkwardly gestured towards where Danny and I's hands were linked together. His doe eyes wide in shock and if you squint, you could _possibly_ see the hurt flickering in and out of them. It sucker punched me in the gut. I - _for once_ - was speechless. I didn't know how to explain this. Without hurting Scott's or Danny's feelings. My tongue was tied. And the bastard Sourwolf was just smirking in amusement. If he wasn't my boss I sw-

"I sure hope so. We are on a date after all." Danny teased. His lips curled into a soft smile. One that wasn't all teeth that squished up your face, but not one that was _so _tight lipped that it almost looked like a frown. It was the _right_ amount of perfection. And It melted away my frantic panicking. At least for the moment. That calmness went away when I glanced in Scott' direction, though. His eyes pinning mine. Full of emotions. _Hurt. Anger. Shock._ And maybe a little bit of guilt. The latter confused me. But I quickly shook it off.

I flashed a smile Danny's way and I squeezed his hand. It was more out of nerves than anything else. This was supposed to be calm and happy. Maybe a_ little_ awkward, but what first date isn't? It wasn't supposed to be wrecked by my best friend - _crush_ - and fuckin' sourwolf. Out of all the places they could've gone tonight for dinner. It had to be here._ At this time._ Oh, and guess what else? Yeah. I really have _no_ luck, because if I did, Sourwolf wouldn't be scooting over and making room for Danny and I. Wearing his signature smirk once more.

I didn't even hold back on the fierce glare I shot his way, as I sat down right next him. While Scott took the notice to scoot over for Danny. Who in turn did the same as I did. _Without the glare, of course._ But Danny did hold my hand the whole time. Even when we settled in. Our hands stayed linked across the table. Which, _of course_ made my cheeks flush rosy pink. I couldn't help from shooting glances at Scott every now and then as Danny chatted up Scott and Derek.

Who he now knows is Derek and _not_ my cousin. Jackson explained everything to him after the Alpha attack. He was surprisingly calm with the whole thing. But that might've been because of him moving away soon after, though.

I didn't know I was spinning out of this world, until I heard Danny ask Scott a gut wrenching question. "So, Scott, how has life been for you since high school?"

I know he was only making polite chatter. But, for someone like me. Who _actually_ knew what was going on it Scott' life. And what a _nightmare_ it has become since then. It hit below the belt. And from the looks of it. It hit Scott, too. Because he flinched away as if _Danny_ had hit _him_. Those doe eyes darting over towards me, before he actually answered the question. I already knew everything that would come out of his mouth would be_ lies_. _Every. Single. Bit._

"It's been good. Isaac and I got married right after we graduated high school. We have three kids now. Sophie, and the twins. Mason and Zachary," His mouth quirked upwards in a shy smile. _It was simple._ It was good enough for Derek not to be able to pick the truths from the lies. Scott has _a lot_ of practice with that. "How about you? How has life been for you?" Scott's gaze now landing on the hunk beside him. Waiting for him to answer his question.

_I was merely curious myself._

Danny smiled at my expression, "Once I left here, I moved to Dallas. From there I went to a local college, finding a love in football. The rest is really history with that part. I got drafted into the NFL. I fell in love a few times with some assholes. And a few weeks ago, I got the urge to move back home to Beacon Hills," This time I _didn't_ try to contain the blush that coated my cheeks in thick pink paint when his gaze boned into mine. "And I'm so happy I did come back. Because then I wouldn't have the pleasure to go on this date with Stiles." _Oh_. There is that heavenly laugh. The same one I melted into coming in.

And I would've done it again, if I wasn't kicked from under the table. Making me jump in my seat and curse under my breath at the sudden shot of pain. My gaze instantly falling on Scott. Who didn't look ashamed in _any_ way that he was acting like a child. _He was actually smug!_ What the hell is going on? Why didn't he like Danny and I being couple-ish? It_ can't be_ what I'm thinking...Because Scott is in love with his monster. Maybe it's because I didn't tell him I'm gay. _Yeah,_ _that has to be it._

My heart didn't exactly agree with my decision, though. _If that thumping in my chest was anything to go by_.

"Are you okay, Stiles?" Danny asked, leaning over the table. His face pinned up in concern. It would be weird if this was a stranger doing this. But _it's Danny_. The guy I spent almost _half my life_ with in school. He's familiar. And attractively sweet. It just made me _a bit_ dopey. Like Scott was with Allison. But _not_ as extreme. _Or as sickly._

I fake coughed, "Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little..._Jumpy._" I punctuated every word with my eyes aimed for Scott. Making sure _he knew_ I was _aware_ of what he did. And that we were going to have a _long_ talk about it later. He just leaned back in his seat and skimmed through his menu. But he did nothing to hide the tight lip smile he was sporting behind his black wool coat. It only made me want to bang my head against the slick cherry red table in frustration. _This was not how I wanted this date to go!_

"Are you sure? You looked as if you were in pain." Danny spoke in a whisper, his face mere inches from my own. Which didn't help that it felt as if he was going plant one on my lips. Right in front of Derek and Scott. Who both looked somewhat stunned at Danny's action. And maybe _some_ fury on Scott's part. But I wasn't going to focus on that._ At least that's what I hoped I wouldn't do..._

But, as always. Scott was the center of my attention. And my gaze had to follow him. Only for me to see his usual rich eyes turning into neon yellow. _Oh...Fuck._ This cannot be happening! _Not right now._ Not around _all these_ people. So I did the only thing I knew how to do to keep things calm. I leaned a bit and grabbed at Scott's thigh under the table. Not enough to hurt him - _like I actually could_ - but just enough to let him know what's going on. And that he needs to knock it off. _Like...Right. Now._

_Luckily_ it did the trick and Scott leaned back, his eyes returning to its natural color. Rich cocoa. But he was tense under my hand. His muscles contracting. It was enough to let me know that he could shift if he wanted to. He just chose to hold it back. _Thankfully._ But that didn't stop me from massaging little circles into his thigh. Just being on the safe side, of course. _Not_ like I was enjoying this.._.Nope_.

I smiled warily at Danny, hoping he'd get the point that I'm alright. After a few moments of being studied, he finally leaned back in his seat and gazed over his menu. Causing Scott and I both to lax. Even when I was startled, when I felt fingers intertwine with my own from under the table. I stayed completely still and loose. I was still conflicted about why Scott was reacting the way he is. He was going as far as to hold my hand!

Danny was holding the other. And let's not forget Derek - who is looking between Danny and Scott in a twisted amusement.

_This was going to be a long, awkward date..._

* * *

"Take a bite, Stiles. This BLT is _delicious._" Danny held out his hand, one half of his sandwich was presented to me. The smell was heaven on my nose. Making my eyes flutter close. I was torn between being embarrassed or being in bliss. _I chose the latter._ I took a small bite and my taste buds quickly became fond of the food in my mouth. I moaned, savoring each bite.

"Good, huh?"

I nodded, fluttering my eyes open when I felt a sharp squeeze from the hand below the table. My gaze shot over to Scott, whose face pinched in a scowl. I bit back the irritated sigh that threatened to claw its way out of my throat. I squeezed Scott's hand, reassuring him of something I _don't even_ understand. I didn't miss the way his eyes flickered either. Or the snort Derek made.

But I did miss Danny swiping his thumb gently across my lower lip. Wiping away the mayonnaise I didn't know was on my lip. But, I sure didn't miss how I flushed when I saw him stick that same thumb into his mouth and suck on the tip of it._ Fuck._ Sixteen year old boner spring has made a reappearance. I haven't got one like this since the Jungle..._And I was sitting in between Derek and Scott._ If that wasn't embarrassing enough. I almost moaned. _Moaned!_ And not in the way I did earlier. _No. This was a I wa-_

"Stiles, I need a ride home. Mas suddenly came down with a fever and Isaac doesn't have baby Tylenol." My head snapped over towards Scott, who was trying to pull off innocent, _but coming off annoyed._ He waved his phone around and his claws began to dig into my hand. Oh, and yeah, neon _is so_ his eye color. What the hell?_ Is he trying to trap me in?_ I just want to move on, and he isn't letting me. I don't think my heart can handle this..._What a first date this has been. Yeah._ I don't think I want to go on a group date with Derek and Scott_ ever again._ And I do mean, _like ever._

_I was ready for it to be over. I really needed to speak to Scott about this 'problem'._

"I'm _so_ sorry, Danny. I hope we can do this again? Maybe at my house or maybe yours? I'm not picky, ya know. Or! We could go to-" I know I was rambling but I always did this. Just more often when I was nervous.

Danny smiled softly, "I'll call you tonight, and maybe set up a date for this weekend? I'd love to see how the older Stiles lives." I know he was teasing, but it reminded me of when we were younger. When Danny was the computer geek and I was the researcher of the pack. _Oh, how things have changed..._

Too bad I can't enjoy it because of Scott and my damn emotions.

"_Yeah._ That sounds good. I can't wa-_AH-SCOTT!_" I was suddenly pulled from my seat and dragged away from the table. I was helpless to leaving Danny and Derek at the diner. Even though I didn't care about sourwolf, Danny was left standing there._ Stunned._ And my feelings were mutual. My mind was mush. _Blank._ Totally without a thought beside the occasional_ 'What The Fuck?'_. And _'My heart really shouldn't be wanting to break my chest.'_. Oh, and let's not forget the _'That fucking hurts!'_. Can't forget that.

"Scott! What the fuck are you doing? _I was on a date!_" I didn't shout. _No_, I would _never_ shout at Scott. Maybe get frustrated and _a tiny bit_ angry. But never would I stoop so low as to be at Isaac's level. _Never._ I just maybe raised my voice a bit in volume. And I might have also tried to loosen his grip on my arm. But to no avail, unfortunately.

"I know. I was there, Stiles. _I_ watched_ every_ dopey smile and listened to _every_ cheesy pick-up line. Don't think I don't know." If I didn't know any better, I could swear Scott was _jealous_. But I wouldn't hope on it. Because I know exactly how in love - _denial_ - Scott is with Isaac. It was only just my heart playing cruel tricks on me. Trying to make me believe Scott would actually_ like_ me in the same way I_ loved_ him.

_But, I guess that'll never change._

"Yeah. _I get it_. You were there, but_ why_ the hell are _you_ angry?" I demanded, trying to dig my feet into the cement. That wasn't working out too well, either._ Damn supernatural strength._ If only Scott wasn't a werewolf, this would be _so_ much easier. But that wasn't in my cards, either. Neither was kids or marriage if my best friend keeps acting like this. _I'll never get a date again._

"Because..._Dammit!_...I-I don't know. I just didn't like it, okay? Not only did I not know you're gay, but I've never had to share you before..." Scott gazed down at his feet. "I can't lose you..." He whispered the last part, but I caught it all the same. And my heart did, too. _The thump, thump, thump_ was evidence of that. I was back where I started. I was drug addict trying to withdraw cold turkey. Only to have the drug pushed back in your blood. Not enough to get your fix, _but enough_ to make you spiral back down that black hole. And that was what Scott was doing to me. _Making, wanting, longing. Dying for him._

"...You could never lose me, Scott. I'm not going anywhere. _You're_...One of the _most_ important things in my life." I picked my words carefully, but I still let too much slip. This was overwhelming. Scott's reactions. His confession. Feeling our hands linked together. I just couldn't handle this much hope, when I knew I was only going to crash and burn._ Hard._

And for the moment. _I didn't care._ I didn't care Scott probably didn't love me. I didn't care Scott didn't want to date me. I didn't even care that Scott and I probably will never get together. All I did care about is that remembering this friendship was forever binding. No matter what - _or who_ get's in the way. _We're family._ Just like those adorable children of his.

Scott pulled me flush against his side, "Promise?" It was almost like he was begging. Like he was clinging onto this promise, as if it would reassure him of everything I said. Even though he would know if I was lying. It probably would help if I promised him.

But what good would that do_ for me_? To have to live through this pain everyday. To hide the truth of my feelings. To pretend _it didn't_ kill a piece of my heart when he walked out my door _for Isaac._ I would be going through the same miserable routine _over and over again,_ for the rest of my life. All for a man who would never feel the same feelings as I.

But even with that logic. Those doe eyes killed anything bitter on my lips. _He was my heroin._

"I promise." The moment those words left my mouth, Scott's eyes lit up and he continued to drag me to my car. Idly chatting about the children and the field trip_ we_ were going on tomorrow. All the while reminding me that I was nothing but a puppet.

_And Scott was pulling the strings._

* * *

_First off, I would like to apologize for the loooong wait. School is taking up most of my time. But since it's winter break...I'll try to update a bit more often._

_So, Stiles is falling back into his crush. But what is going on with Scott? Is this just friendship jealousy or more? And Danny is determined to date Stiles...Why? ;)_

_I would like to thank-_

**orionastro, kat4543, ChristiScribbles, coltonhayneslover, Pinkranger888, xWinter-Wolfx, AntiGround, Hazel Moonlight,**_ and _**Kinichi-Princess-Of-The-Dark. **_  
_

_-For that brillant reviews, alerts, and favorites. I'm completely blown away. I didn't think many people would like this. Let alone read it. But I'm happy! And really grateful. I hope you guys continue to like this story. :)_

_Oh, and one more thing..._

_Merry Christmas & Happy New Year!_


End file.
